<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things I Do For Love by AubreyPosenEsquire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029075">The Things I Do For Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire'>AubreyPosenEsquire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random AU's [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Aubrey Posen meant sometimes Beca Mitchell just had to give up control. Beca finds it's a feature not a bug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random AU's [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things I Do For Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote Mitchsen and I liked it? I hope y'all do too. </p><p>This comes from a prompt I got on Tumblr, prompt at the end for spoilers. Thanks ChloeBeale for the prompt. </p><p>Betaed by pleaseactsurprisedxx on 4/23/2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca Mitchell didn’t know how she ended up pressed against a bedroom door with Aubrey Posen’s hands firmly on her hips and their lips pressed together.</p><p>No, wait, that was a bit of a lie. </p><p>A big lie. </p><p>She knew exactly how she ended up here. </p><p>For the last three days she and Aubrey - don’t ask how they went from a toner for Jesse to a couple, it is less interesting that you think and more complicated than Beca cares to remember - had been picking at each other over the photo being used on Aubrey’s graduation card. </p><p>Beca swapped the photo of them to one where Beca and Aubrey were looking into each other’s eyes instead of the camera and Aubrey hadn’t caught it until the cards had come back from the website she’d had print them. She had been slightly annoyed, Beca said it added her own personality and thus the picking had bloomed. </p><p>And for the last three days both sides had enjoyed it. Partly because they knew it would lead to someone starting a silly fight and them having great make up sex as a reward for a few days of working each other up. </p><p>Beca moaned into Aubrey’s mouth as the Bella’s Captain pushed her more firmly against the door, breaking her mouth away from Beca’s to latch it against her neck. </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Aubrey smirked at the reaction she got from Beca as she pressed her thigh between Beca’s. She added a little more pressure, using her slightly larger frame to keep her pinned. She didn’t often make marks on Beca’s neck but right now she wanted to remind Beca just who was in control. </p><p>“Just make it where my scarf will cover it. I have never been good at covering hickeys,” Beca requested as she grabbed at Aubrey’s back, her hips rocking just a bit against the blonde’s thigh. </p><p>“I am not having you not stage ready,” Aubrey managed to work on the hickey and roll her eyes at the same time. </p><p>Beca tilted her head a bit more as her left hand reached down to start pulling Aubrey’s perfectly pressed button up out of her pants. She wanted to feel her warm skin under her hand while Aubrey claimed her neck. She slid her hand over her lover’s back, a shiver running through her when Aubrey bit down a little harder than she had. </p><p>“Oh! Oh, do that again,” Beca moaned.</p><p>Aubrey let out a chuckle as she let go of Beca, so she could pull back enough to take off her shirt. She tossed it on the floor in an uncharacteristic way - sometimes even prim and proper Aubrey Posen needed to let wild. Reaching back she pulled her bra off before standing in front of Beca topless with a smirk on her face. </p><p>“You weren’t lying when you said Bellas should have bikini ready bodies,” Beca licked her lips. </p><p>It didn’t matter how much she saw Aubrey topless - or bottomless - the sight of Aubrey made Beca’s knees feel weak. She pushed off the wall to wrap her arms around Aubrey’s waist and nuzzle at her breasts, kissing over the tops of them. </p><p>“Why am I the only one without a shirt on?” Aubrey asked in an amused tone. </p><p>“Because I am a total boob girl and seeing yours makes me forget to take mine out to play?” Beca pulled back to shed her top and bra. </p><p>Aubrey grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her toward the bed, her right hand managing to slid between them enough to pop the button on Beca’s jeans and slid the zipper down. </p><p>“Hint taken.” Beca smirked as she tugged her skinny jeans down and kicked them until they flew off, hitting the door. </p><p>“At least you’ve gotten smarter this year,” Aubrey smirked as she undid her own pants and pushed them down, sitting on the edge of the bed. </p><p>Beca kelt down to help Aubrey out of her pants, looking up at her girlfriend with a slightly shy look on her face. Moments when the pair of them were alone and both let their walls down were always her favorite. </p><p>Not that she’d ever admit that. </p><p>“I got smarter when I stopped fighting you, and you got smarter when you stopped fighting me,” Beca said and leaned up to kiss her once Aubrey’s foot was free from her pants. </p><p>“Indeed,” Aubrey tugged Beca up but managed to roll them so she was on top. </p><p>“I like you on top of me; the weight pressing me down is nice,” Beca said while she felt the dynamic shift as the pair laid in bed in just their underwear. </p><p>“I like being on top of you,” Aubrey admitted and brushed some of Beca’s hair to the side to pepper her shoulder with kisses. “I like being under you sometimes too. With that wickedly talented tongue of yours.”</p><p>“Let me use it on you now?” Beca asked.</p><p>Aubrey kissed her deeply, using her tongue against Beca’s until she heard the younger woman whimper. “If I ever turn down you going down on me, assume I have been replaced by a pod person.”</p><p>Beca grinned, kissing her girlfriend before wiggling enough for Aubrey to roll on her back. Slowly, just to tease her, Beca pulled her underwear down and tossed it to the floor. </p><p>“You’re beautiful! Anyone ever tell you that?” Beca asked.</p><p>“You, two days ago when I woke you up from your hangover with some coffee and a bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich,” Aubrey laughed as she reached down to run her hand through Beca’s hair. </p><p>“That was a great sandwich,” Beca grinned before flopping down and shifting herself between Aubrey’s legs. </p><p>“You are cute when you’re all hungover and helpless.” </p><p>Beca stuck her tongue out before running that very same tongue between Aubrey’s folds. She smirked at the moan she pulled from deep in Aubrey’s chest. She felt Aubrey’s hands in her hair, directing her as she worked her tongue against Aubrey’s slick flesh. </p><p>Aubrey’s hips arched off of the bed when Beca’s tongue started skimming over the top of her clit while two fingers slid inside of her with little resistance. She guided Beca’s head where she wanted it, not willing to give up the control of directing the action even if Beca was more than skilled. </p><p>Aubrey had a feeling Beca liked it though when she saw her girlfriend rocking her hips against the bed. She kept one hand tight in Beca’s hair while her other ran her blunt nails over the back of her neck. </p><p>“Just like that, Becs,” Aubrey purred as Beca used her fingers and tongue to tie the knot in her belly tighter and tighter. </p><p>Aubrey rocked against her girlfriend, using her hands to keep Beca’s head still as she did. She let out a few whimpers which she knew would put a smirk on her girlfriend’s face as she felt the knot grow tighter. </p><p>“A little more,” Aubrey groaned as she felt the knot become impossibly tight. </p><p>Beca curled her fingers up as she wrapped her lips around Aubrey’s clit, flicking it with her tongue. </p><p>That was all it took for Aubrey to feel the knot pull so tight it unraveled. </p><p>Aubrey froze with her hips off the bed and a deep moan on her lips as her orgasm made her nerves all come to life at the same time for a single moment. The way Beca could make her feel so sated, so fully happy, and cared for was impressive. She was high maintenance after all. </p><p>Beca moved up from between her girlfriend’s legs to catch her breath as she rested her head against Aubrey’s abs. She felt Aubrey play with her hair which drew a smile to her lips. </p><p>“I am so good at that.”</p><p>“You are so good at that.”</p><p>Beca turned her head to look up at Aubrey with a proud smirk on her lips. </p><p>Aubrey ran her fingers through Beca’s hair before tugging just enough to get Beca to move up for a kiss. Aubrey ran her tongue across Beca’s bottom lip before smirking. </p><p>“My turn.”</p><p>Beca swallowed as she shifted on her back with her hands behind her head.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much I’ve been looking forward to us finally making up after arguing for the last week?” Aubrey asked, laying on her side as her fingers ran over the bare outline of abs that Bella training has brought out in Beca. </p><p>“Oh, I have some idea,” Beca said as she looked at Aubrey and saw the face of the cat that got the cream written all over it. </p><p>Aubrey laughed as she bent down to press feather soft kisses over Beca’s breast. She skimmed her top teeth over Beca’s skin before her tongue traced the same path. She felt Beca squirming under her and smirked as she put a hand on Beca’s hip to settle her. </p><p>“Aubrey,” Beca whined. </p><p>Aubrey moved up to lay on top of Beca, using her weight to press her down just a bit. She loved the way that Beca squirmed until she gave her a look that froze her. </p><p>“Beca.”</p><p>Beca pouted just a bit as she felt Aubrey lift her hands over her head and pin them one one of hers. “Oh, this I like.”</p><p>“I had a feeling you would,” Aubrey kissed her as she moved a thigh between Beca’s legs for her to grin on. </p><p>Beca rocked against Aubrey as the pair kissed. Something about Aubrey pinning her hands and calling the shots made her a little more needy than she knew how to process. Every touch felt more heightened, every kiss felt more passionate and her body felt like a piano that Aubrey had tuned just right. </p><p>“You are such a good girl,” Aubrey nipped at the shell of Beca’s ear. She felt Beca shiver at the term before her hips rocked even harder. </p><p>“Only around you. Outside of here I’m a badass,” Beca said without a hint of irony. </p><p>“Of course you are honey,” Aubrey said before kissing her and shifting one hand down to slide between Beca’s thighs and her thigh. Her fingers found slick flesh that begged to be stroked. </p><p>So she did. </p><p>Two fingers - and then a third - slid inside of Beca as her wrist turned so her thumb could find her clit. She smirked as Beca’s mouth fell open and her jaw visibly dropped. </p><p>“Fuck!” Beca moaned. </p><p>“You keep saying that,” Aubrey laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, well it’s what we’re doing and it’s my favorite word,” Beca grumbled  before moaning as her hips rocked just right against Aubrey’s fingers.</p><p>Aubrey moved her hand a bit faster as her lips moved to the other side of Beca’s neck to make the first hickey a match. She was a little less careful this time and nipped a bit more. Though judging by the pace of Beca’s hips she didn’t mind in the slightest. </p><p>“Bree. Aubrey. Close. So close,” Beca whimpered as she shifted to press her face against Aubrey’s shoulder so the whole of campus didn’t hear her call out her captain’s name. </p><p>“That’s it, just relax, and let go, baby,” Aubrey purred against Beca’s ear as she felt her fingers gripped. </p><p>Beca laid under Aubrey after all was said and done, her arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She liked these quiet moments after the panting ended and the two of them could lay in the pale afternoon light. </p><p>“I think I love you,” Beca whispered, eyes closed now. </p><p>“Just think?” Aubrey asked.</p><p>“I know I love you but I was hedging,” Beca admitted.</p><p>“Don’t hedge!” Aubrey shook her head. “I love you too.”</p><p>Beca pressed a wet kiss to Aubrey’s shoulder. The pair shifted so Beca and Aubrey were facing each other on their sides, each holding the other close to them. </p><p>“What are the chances I can get you to make me a breakfast sandwich for my sex hangover?” Beca looked up hopefully.</p><p>“The things I do for love,” Aubrey rolled her eyes before getting up, grabbing her robe, and heading downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello i would like to request some mitchsen smut with big top!aubrey energy. possible plot idea: they're girlfriends and were having a small fight beforehand, maybe some yelling and stuff that somehow just turned into heated making out and then smut. BUT i'm also not fussy, pls just give me top!aubrey mitchsen thank u.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>